


Not You Again

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: There is nothing Lena dislikes more than a man that doesn't understand that no can be a complete answer...(Mon-El receives bad dating advice from Winn, and his persistence is not appreciated).





	Not You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Ugh, not you again."
> 
> There was a point in season two where I thought that I might actually quite like Mon-El... that point was before any of the overt romantic angles happened between Kara and Mon-El.

“Can you get the door?” Kara asked with a soft smile as she popped her head out from her bedroom. “I really need to get this suit off… I’m not even sure what that ooze was…”

“Sure,” Lena replied with a fond chuckle before she slipped a bookmark into the pages of her book and swung her legs off the couch. “Its probably the pizza delivery.”

“Nope!” Kara’s voice called back from the depths of her bedroom. “I’d smell that!”

“Oh, of course.” Lena rolled her eyes even as a tender smile crept its way onto her lips. The dark-haired woman padded across the cool wooden floorboards of Kara’s apartment and slid the brass safety chain aside to open the door. “Ugh,” Lena grunted in a mixture of surprise and annoyance, “not you again.” 

“Lena Luthor…” The man on the other side of the door stammered in confusion. “What are you… I don’t…”

“Mon-El?” Lena felt a cool rush of air blow across the back of her neck as Kara appeared at her side as if out of thin air. “What are you doing here?”

“I…” Mon-El’s eyes flickered curiously back and forth between Kara and Lena. “I wanted to ask you to dinner?”

“Oh.” Kara’s shoulders slumped and her whole body sagged tiredly. “I already told you no Mon-El…”

“I know, but Winn told me that women on this planet often play ‘hard to get’ and that persistence is valued in attempts to engage in romantic entanglements.” Mon-El smiled in a manner Lena supposed he thought was charming. “So, to reflect this planet’s customs I thought it would be wise to be persistent.”

“That’s not…” Kara shook her head nervously. “That’s not what Winn meant.”

“When a woman tells you no then her answer is no.” Lena interjected firmly as her eyes narrowed into a glare. “Being ‘persistent’ will not change that, and in this case, all it will do is make sure that I inform Agent Danvers of your actions…”

Mon-El’s face blanched at Lena’s quiet threat and he took a quick half step backward into the hallway outside of Kara’s apartment. “I… I see that I was misinformed. I’ll go.”

“Good.” Lena hissed with a victorious smirk before she turned and closed the apartment door sharply in Mon-El’s face. “Well,” The dark-haired woman hummed, “that was satisfying.” 

“What am I going to do with you?” Kara murmured affectionately even as she dipped her head to place a sweet kiss onto Lena’s waiting lips. “I love you.”


End file.
